2005
|image1=File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume XI |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2004 |next=2006 }} 2005 is the thirteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Special products for the franchise's 60th anniversary were released. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Gold Thomas (new) *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas (new) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel (reintroduction) *Boco *60th Anniversary Henry (new) *Mavis *Bill and Ben (new) *Skarloey *D199 (reintroduction) *Mike *Duncan *Fergus (new) *Arthur (new) *Lady *Diesel 10 *Big City Engine *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer *"60 Years" Edition James (cancelled) *Silver Percy (new) *Bronze Diesel (new) *Bronze Toby (cancelled) *Silver Thomas (cancelled) Coaches and Cars *Annie (reintroduction) *Clarabel (reintroduction) *Sodor Line Caboose *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train *Express Coaches *Ice Delivery Cars (new) *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Cars *Sodor Water Works (new) *Fog Cars *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Sodor Power Crew (new) *Butch *Caroline *George *Thumper *Bulgy *Elizabeth *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Jack *Alfie Multi-Car Packs *5-Car Engine Pack *5-Car Gift Pack *Adventures of Percy *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars (new) *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Stepney with Museum Cars *Rheneas With Rock Crusher Cars Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas Employee Gifts *Gold Edward (new) *Bronze Diesel 10 (new) *Bronze Toby (new) Buildings and Destinations *Roundhouse *Barrel Loader *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Water Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Over the Track Signal *Rescue Hospital *Cargo Transfer *Coal Loader *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *Brendam Fishing Dock *Cargo Drop Station *Scrap Yard *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Smelting Yard (new) *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Cranky the Crane *Tidmouth Timber Yard (new) *Sodor Oil Depot (new) *Ice Cream Factory (new) *Sodor Cement Works (new) *Sodor Power Station (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Rolf's Castle Bridge (new) *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Clock Tower *Waterfall Tunnel *Toll Booth Bridge Sets *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Really Useful Work Set *Sodor Work and Wash Set (new) *Trouble with Trees Set *Figure 8 Set *60th Anniversary Set (new) *Aquarium Set (new) *A Day at "The Works" Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Roundhouse Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Seasons on Sodor Set *Tidmouth Travel Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Sodor Rescue Team Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *A Day at the Big Top Set (new) *Harold's Mail Delivery Set *Oval Set *Sights and Sounds Set (new) *Engineers Sling Bridge Set (new) *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set (new) *Thomas and Toby Set *Percy and Harold Rescue Set Track *2" Straight Track and Road *4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Rail Crossing *Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track *Adapt-a-Track (new) *Curved Road Pack (new) Track Packs *Trouble with Trees Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack Accessories *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *Combo Accessory Pack of 8 *Paint and Play Thomas *Paint and Play Depot *Sodor Blocks - Buildings and Destinations *Sodor Blocks - Bridges and Tunnels Play Accessories *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Carry Bag *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Felt Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package (new) *Under-the-Table Storage Drawer (new) *Sounds of Sodor Playmat (new) Category:Years